Bella y Bestia
by Brid-Lopez
Summary: Cuando piensas que lo tienes todo el la vida... un reino, riquezas, y belleza, el orgullo se puede apoderar de tu corazón. Eso fue lo que le paso a Shadow. Pero todo tiene un cambio, y para entender el significado de amor, él tendra que pasar tiempo transformado en un monstruo, y ganarse el corazón de una bella chica, solo con sus cualidades. Pasen y lean! ;)
1. Prologo

_**Una pequeña inspiración que me llego cuando estaba viendo la película de "La bella y la Bestia". Y dije ¿Por qué no? Disfruten: **_

Prologo: 

Durante la juventud del príncipe del reino que, se encuentra más haya de las colinas; su vida era deseable, riquezas, placeres, y lo que lo hacia perder la cabeza, belleza.

Hubo muchos reyes que le propusieron al príncipe, casarse con sus hijas. Pero era tan grande el ego de este muchacho, que según el creía: "Nadie me merece".

Pero cierto día, llego una carta dirigida a este personaje, invitándolo a una fiesta de disfraces. En esta, asistieron un sin fin de personalidades. En dicha fiesta, le llamo la atención una bella chica, y sin pensarlo, este decidió comenzar una charla.

Toda la noche, bailaron, y aunque ella quería conocer la vida del muchacho, este solo alardeaba sobre sus posesiones. Al fin y al cabo, el solo comenzó a hablarle, porque este la encontraba atractiva.

Al final de la fiesta, este chisto sus dedos, dándole una señal a su sirviente, este de inmediato, le entrego una pequeña caja, y abriéndola así, este mostró su contenido, siendo este un anillo de compromiso.

Al verlo, la chica se quedo pasmada, no sabia que decir, y claro, este príncipe no comprendía lo que sentía dicha muchacha. Al tratar de poner el anillo, esta retiro su mano, dejando a un confundido príncipe.

- _¡¿Qué acaso estas loca?! ¡Soy la persona más codiciada en este planeta! – _dijo alardeando acerca de quien era el.

- _Pero, ni siquiera me conoce su majestad, ¿como puede proponerme matrimonio? – _pregunto esta

Esta revelo al príncipe su verdadera identidad, sus cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos azules como el mar, y una piel tan blanca como la arena. Y sin más, la hechicera mas poderosa de todo el planeta.

Esta confirmo lo que le habían contado sobre aquel príncipe. Su corazón estaba vació, que el ego estaba mas arraigado que nada. Y así, puso sobre el, un encantamiento…

"_Te convertirás en una feroz bestia, y la única manera de romper el hechizo, será, si una doncella cae profundamente enamorada de ti"._

Este de inmediato, dejo su figura anterior, y su nueva silueta comenzaba a salir a la luz de la luna.

Junto con los habitantes de su castillo, el príncipe quedo convertido, en una bestia. Enfurecido por su apariencia, este muchacho no volvió a salir mas haya de su reino, estaba repugnado por su figura.

Lo único que poseía para tener contacto con el mundo, era un anillo mágico, con el cual, podía ver cualquier cosa que pidiera.

Aunque el hechizo tenía remedio, este tenía un límite de tiempo, y lo marcaban 7 esmeraldas. Con el pasar de los tiempos, estas se irían apagando, y cuando el resplandor de la séptima esmeralda se apagara, y si este no había encontrado a su doncella, este quedaría transformado en una bestia, para siempre.

Tenia que aprender una gran lección, la belleza esta en el interior.

Aunque el quería volver a la normalidad, el tenía la creencia de que era imposible, ya que, _¿Quién podría un día, amar a una bestia?_

Fin del prologo…

_**HOLA, bueno, creo que la trama esta clara, supongo que aunque no tenga mucha ciencia esta historia, me parece muy buena idea, ya que me encantan los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog, y claro esta, la película de La Bella y la Bestia. Solo que aquí se verán muchas cosas de Sonic The hedgehog, y un poco alterada la historia de la bella y la bestia. Una cosa mas, muchos se preguntaran… ¿Por qué Shadow y Cosmo?, bueno, soy una FAN de corazón de Shadcosmo, y como me encanta esta historia, decidí hacerla de ellos, luego vendrán mas de Sonamy, Silvblaze, Taiream, y supongo que un poco de Knurouge. ^^ Disfruten de la historia. **_

_**;) la chicha que era la hechicera, es Maria es su versión hedgehog. Bueno, si tienen mas dudas, en los siguientes capítulos las contestare ;) hasta pronto. **_


	2. Bella

_**Depues de un examen de matemáticas, siento que para quitarme el estrés, escribiré un poco^^. El capítulo de hoy, conocerán a los personajes y acerca de sus vidas, bueno, más que nada a los residentes del pueblo, ya que el siguiente capítulo conocerás al resto del elenco. Y sin más, disculpen si es algo… no se… muy "disney" la historia, pero, espero que les guste. Disfruten. **_

Capítulo 1: Bella.

Era una típica mañana en la aldea de Mobius, todos listos para hacer sus actividades diarias. Los puestos de comida, ropa, y muchas cosas más, estaban más que listos.

Y a las afueras del pequeño pueblo, se venia acercando una pequeña figura, saliendo de una acogedora cabaña. Una chica de piel pálida, su cabellera corta y de un verde que, te llamaba la atención desde muy lejos, con unos pequeños adornos en los costados de su cabeza, eran unas flores con botón; ojos azules como el cielo; de unos 17 años; vestida con una blusa manga corta, de color verde, botones rojos, una falda a la rodilla, de color blanco; unas zapatillas de color verde; en ambas manos, unas pulseras doradas, y en su mano derecha, un anillo sencillo. En pocas palabras, una hermosa chica provinciana.

- ¡Buenos días Cosmo! - grito el pesquero del pueblo

- ¡Buenos días Big! – le contesto con una sonrisa la amable chica

- ¿A dónde te diriges pequeña? -

- Mi hermana me encargo unas cosas, y de paso, quiero ver si puedo encontrar unos lápices para… -

- Discúlpame Cosmo, pero debo dejarle estos pescados a Storm, ¡Nos vemos! – dijo interrumpiéndola

Al parecer esto pasaba muy a menudo en la vida de la pequeña chica, no perseguía los mismos intereses que los demás del pueblo, a pesar de todo, no dejaba que esto le afectara, aunque no tenia muchos amigos, se sentía feliz con sus libros y sus dibujos.

- ¡Cosmo! – se escucho una delicada voz.

- ¡Hola Sonia! -

- ¿De compras? – pregunto la chica de cabello rosado, un poco mayor que cosmo.

- Si, mi hermana me encargo algunas frutas, y que le comprara un poco de estambre. -

- Que bien… - decía mientras regaba sus plantas. - ¿y tu padre? -

- Excelente, creo que esta vez podrá ir a la feria – decía alegre Cosmo

- ¡Sonia~! – se escucho una voz masculina

- ¡Manic! ¿Apenas te estas levantando? – dijo algo decepcionada

- Estaba un poco cansado ayer… - dijo mientras frotaba su ojo el chico de cabellera verde y alborotada, de unos 20 años.

- Si que eres un caso perdido… -

- Bueno, nos vemos Sonia, tengo que seguir – dijo despidiéndose Cosmo

- Lo siento Cosmo… - dijo un poco apenada

- ¿Ya esta el desayuno? – dijo con una cara de satisfacción Manic

- ¡Tu vete a trabajar! – y mojando su cabeza, le replico su hermana.

Tratando de no reír mucho, Cosmo se alejo de los hermanos, eran los que, si se puede decir, que respetaban su forma de ser, y que le hablaban por más de 1 minuto.

Llego al puesto de frutas, y ahí, vio a una chica de cabello rojo, largo, y de vestimenta como indígena, no muy mayor que Cosmo.

- Buenos días Tikal – dijo alzando su mano

- Cosmo, buenos días, déjame adivinar, ¿Galaxina te pidió más cerezas estelares? – dijo con un tono amigable

- Exacto, dijo que esta vez te pidiera un cuarto más que la vez pasada – dijo ofreciéndole su canasta.

- Valla, ¿hará un pastel más grande ahora? – pregunto tomando las cerezas

- Creo que ahora hará tartas, supongo que para la feria de papá -

- ¡Oh!, ¿tu padre ira a la feria? – dijo entregándole la canasta

- Si, ya casi esta listo su invento – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro mucho por tu padre Cosmo – dijo atendiendo a los clientes.

- Bueno, no quiero quitarte tu tiempo, nos vemos Tikal, tengo que pasar a la tienda de Mighty. – dijo despidiéndose Cosmo

- Propio de tu parte querida, nos vemos… si señor, este día esta en especial – se despidió Tikal, sin dejar de atender a sus clientes.

Seguía caminando, con su mirada en alto, y con su semblante amigable, saludando a todos su conocidos en el pueblo, Cosmo era del tipo de chica soñadora, que se distraía fácilmente, es por eso que su hermana mayor, Galaxina, le recomendara que no saliera leyendo un libro, si no, quien sabe que le podría ocurrir.

Leyendo el letrero, _'Tienda de Mighty the armadillo', _entro en ella.

- Mis ojos no me engañan, si es la menor de las hermanas _Seedrian_. ¡Cosmo, milagro que te veo por aquí! – dijo con su carismática sonrisa el armadillo.

- Hola Mighty, lo se, casi siempre mi hermana es la que se da una vuelta por aquí. – dijo saludándolo

- ¿"Casi siempre"?, si la ultima vez que te vi, fue en la despedida de soltera de Wave, y me viste, porque no estabas leyendo o dibujando en tu libreta. – dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

- Lo siento, es que, prefiero ayudar a mi padre con sus inventos. – Dijo con una sonrisa – por cierto, mi hermana me comento que se le termino su estambre de color carmesí, y me pidió que le llevara un poco. -

- ¡Lo que sea para mi mejor clienta!, ya vuelvo – dijo entrando a la habitación contigua.

Dejando un poco sola a Cosmo, comenzó a observar a su alrededor, queriendo ver si algo ahí le daba una ida para dibujar, pero no todo fue fácil ere día...

- Vaya, vaya… pero si es el fenómeno del pueblo… - se escucho una voz femenina

'_Hay no…' _pensó Cosmo.

- Y yo que pensaba que a las malas hierbas las arrancaban desde la raíz - se escucho otra voz

- Esperen, pero si es Cosmo, la que no sabe despertar… - al parecer era un trío

Tres voces, que al parecer, siempre que las escuchaba Cosmo, solo podía voltear los ojos. Pero solo suspiraba cuando las veía venir.

- Sally, Mina, Bunni, ¿Cómo estan?... – dijo no muy contenta Cosmo

- Pues veras Cosmo, estábamos ahí, comprando unas cosillas, y cuando te vimos, pues dije, ¿Por qué no saludar a nuestra queridísima amiga Cosmo?... – esto ultimo, lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

- Que linda de tu parte Sally… - lo dijo no muy animada

Parecía que de verdad, estas chicas detestaban a Cosmo. Desde que llego a Mobius, no la habían dejado de molestar.

- Entonces Cosmo, ¿es cierto que estas tratando de aprender a dibujar?, porque, que yo este enterada, tu familia viene de una gran descendencia de pues, personas que _quieren_ logar cosas – dijo muy maldita Mina

- ¡Cosmo, tengo los estambres aquí! – dijo alegre Mighty

- Gracias… ya me tengo que ir… hasta pronto… - dijo así nomás Cosmo.

- Pe… adiós Cosmo… - dijo confundido Mighty

- Hasta pronto linda~ - dijeron las tres al unísono, con su tono de superioridad como siempre.

Cosmo era del tipo de persona que detestaba que hicieran burla de su familia, más que nada, esas tres chicas. Casi todo el pueblo los veía como locos, tanto a su padre, como a Cosmo, y muchos creían que Galaxina era la única "cuerda" de ellos, pero esto, a su hermana no le importaba, Galaxina tenia mucha fe en Cosmo, y aprovechaba toda oportunidad para decírselo.

Antes de volver a casa, Cosmo hizo su última parada, y esta era cuando, se dirigió a _Arte y emociones del tío Charles. _

Al entrar, Cosmo se sintió más relajada, como si el entrar ahí, nadie podía juzgarla.

- Cosmo, cuanto tiempo, ¿vienes por un repuesto de lápiz? – se escucho a un hombre mayor, pero muy amigable.

- Hola Check, me alegra verlo, se ve mejor. – dijo muy contenta esta.

- Gracias hija, recuerda que yo rejuvenezco, jamás me hago más viejo – dijo con un tono afectuoso.

- Lo se Chuck, y si, vengo por un repuesto, veras, creo que perdí el mió y… -

- Tranquila hija, el tío Chuck tiene lo que necesitas, espera un segundo. – en ese instante, Chuck se agacho, y tomo algo. – veras, este lápiz, es muy especial, te dará muchos momentos de inspiración, si de corazón, deseas dibujar – Con eso, le entrego el extraño objeto, era de color verde pasto, y tenia una extraña grabación en el, que decía:

"_Solo cierra los ojos, y piensa que nada es imposible" _

- ¡Gracias Chuck! – Dijo muy animada Cosmo - ¿Cuánto será? -

- Hija… es tuyo, quería dártelo desde que vi ese espléndido dibujo tuyo, es el lápiz perfecto para ti -

- Pero Chuck…-

- ¡Insisto! -

- ¡Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho! -

Con eso, el día de Cosmo se alegro demasiado, tenia un magnifico lápiz nuevo, nada podía arruinar eso… hasta que…

- ¡Si que si, debo usar gafas cuando estoy cerca de ti preciosa! – volvían las voces irritantes.

- Scourge… buenos días – dijo no muy animada la pequeña

- ¡Oh por favor! ¿Así nomás? Que seca eras linda – dijo muy fresco Scourge

- Es que llevo prisa Scourge, lo siento, debo ir a ayudar a mi padre – dijo excusándose Cosmo

- ¡Scourge! – Se escucho otra voz – tengo lo que me pediste, encontré las mejores escopetas de TODO el pueblo -

- ¡Cállate Fang! ¿Qué no ves que hay una dama presente? No tengo tiempo para escucharte – le grito Scourge a la comadreja de color morada

- Lo siento mucho Scourge, pero de verdad, me tengo que ir, hablaremos otro día – dijo separándose del erizo.

- ¿Vas a ayudar al loco de tu padre? – dijo Fang, y con eso, soltaron una risa el y Scourge.

- ¡MI PADRE NO ESTA LOCO! – Dijo enojada Cosmo - ¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarlo así Nack! – lo llamo por su verdadero nombre

- ¡Si deja de decir estupideces Fang! – y con eso, le dio un golpe Scourge

- Mi padre es un genio, y lo verán muy pronto – dijo orgullosa Cosmo y posteriormente se marcho

- Chispas Scourge, si que debes estar loco si quieres emparentar con esa loca familia -

- ¡Cállate idiota! Esa chica es la más hermosa de todas en este miserable pueblo, nadie más que ella merece estar a mi lado, y así será, no importa que tenga que deshacerme de su "arte", ella es mía - finalizo dándole otro golpe en la cabeza y se marcho.

- Por algo no te hace caso… - murmuro Fang y lo siguió

/-/-/-/-/

*Llegando a su casa* 

- He vuelto – dijo Cosmo

- ¡Que bien! ¿trajiste las cerezas? – dijo una bella chica, un poco mayor que Cosmo

- Están en la canasta ¿y papá? – pregunto Cosmo

- Esta en el sótano, deberías ir a verlo, esta un poco "desesperado", por terminar su proyecto – lo dijo con un tono inocente

- ¿De nuevo? ¿Cuándo parara? – Cosmo solo sonrió

- Ve con el, de seguro te necesita – finalizo

- Este bien, gracias Galaxina – dijo Cosmo, y paso a dirigirse al sótano.

Continuara…

_**Listoooo! Vaya primer capitulo, lo tengo que dejar hasta aquí, porque si no me regañan ¬¬", en fin….**_

_**Preguntas?:**_

_**Si, detesto a Mina, Sally y Bunni, NO LAS SOPORTO! Pero en si me recuerdan a las trillisas que salen en la Bella y la Bestia :P **_

_**CHANCHANCHAN! Scourge sera el Gaston de la serie, (no encontraba otro que le quedara mejor xD) y bueno, hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Gracias por leer! **_


	3. Bestia

_**Primeramente… mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar la historia :c pero debido a la escuela y los exámenes… D: si que es dura… pero bueno aquí esta, el capitulo 2 de esta historia n,n disfruten. **_

Capitulo 2: Bestia

Cosmo bajo al sótano, donde su padre pasaba la mayoría del tiempo inventando, imaginando y sobre todo, "explotando" cosas.

Su padre era un inventor no comprendido, el pueblo pasaba mucho tiempo en el pasado, que jamás tenia tiempo para ver las "locuras" del inventor.

- ¿Papá? – Dijo bajando - ¿Estas aquí?, oye tengo al… -

_**¡BOOM!**_

Una explosión seguida de un fuerte humo, cubrió toda la habitación…

/-/-/

Con Galaxina:

_**¡BOOM!**_

- Supongo que deberé bajar… - dejo el cuchillo y la cereza y se dispuso a ir hacia donde se encontraban su pequeña hermana y su padre.

/-/-/

En el sótano:

El humo era penetrante, tanto, que si abrías tus ojos, te pudieran arder durante las siguientes 2 horas…

- ¿Pa… papá?... – decía tosiendo Cosmo

- **¡TONTO PROYECTO NUNCA PUEDO ARREGLARLO!** – se escuchaba una voz masculina.

Poco a poco se iba aclarando el ambiente, y Cosmo, logro ver a su padre, envuelto de polvo, y su ropa un tanto rota.

- ¿papá?... – solo podía decir Cosmo al ver a su padre. - ¿Te encuentras bien? -

- ¿Cosmo?... hija, ayúdame quieres… -

Su padre estaba atorado entre 2 pedazos enormes de madera, estas no lo dejaban levantarse.

- ¿Por qué… como… porque la explosión? – decía mientras ayudaba a su padre.

- Supongo que atornille demasiado esos engranes… hija dame tu mano… -

- Esto se ha convertido en costumbre… - decía la mayor de las hermanas

- Que te puedo decir… todos estos tontos inventos terminan en fracaso… - dijo al fin después de haberlo liberado – soy un bueno para nada, debería de abandonar mis sueños… -

- Padre… nadie te esta reclamando nada… - decía mientras limpiaba Galaxina

- Galaxina tiene razón papá, no debes de abandonar tus sueños, menos si alguien te presiona por ello – dijo mientras trataba de animar a su padre – eso es lo que nos haz enseñado. -

Con eso, su padre las vio a ambas, y con esos bellos ojos azules y morados, logro recobrar ánimos.

- Ambas, estamos seguras de que lograras ganar el primer premio mañana en la feria – afirmo Galaxina

- ¿De… de veras lo creen? – dijo un poco apenado

- ¡Por supuesto! Siempre lo hemos pensado papá – dijo Cosmo

- ¡Esta hecho! Hija ¿puedes pasarme el martillo y la pinza? – dijo refiriéndose a Cosmo

- ¡Bien! Subiré a preparar la cena, los espero a los 2 – dijo Galaxina

- Aquí está papá… - dijo dándole los objetos que le pidió su padre.

- Y dime hija ¿te divertiste hoy en el pueblo? -

- Tengo un lápiz nuevo – pero dejo una pequeña pausa, recordando lo que habían dicho aquellas "encantadoras" chicas… - papá… ¿crees que pueda llegar a dibujar?...

- ¿Llegar?... hahaha, hija, ¡tu lograras grandes cosas, no solo dibujaras, podrás recrear un verdadero paisaje! – dijo terminando de ajustar los engranes.

- ¿De veras lo piensas? – dijo alzando su cabeza

- Así como ustedes me dijeron. – tomo su barbilla y le dijo: - Jamás renuncies a tus sueños – con eso, vio con convicción a su pequeña hija.

Después de ver que se le cambio el semblante a su hija, se dispuso a bajar la palanca de su invento; y con eso dijo:

- ¡Veamos que puede hacer esta chatarra! -

Cosmo cruzo sus dedos; para apoyar a su padre, quien estaba nervioso al ver la maquina comenzar a marchar.

Ese invento estaba compuesto por muchos engranes, maquinaria, y sobre todo madera, como se acostumbraba en aquel tiempo. Tenía un hacha en la parte de arriba, y esta estaba conectada con todo el sistema.

La maquina comenzó a cortar los trozos de madera que estaban en la parte baja del aparato, y a lanzarlos hacia donde se encontraban todos los troncos ya cortados, en pocas palabras, era una cortadora de troncos.

- **¡FUNCIONA!** – dijo Cosmo saltando

- ¿De verdad? – Dijo su padre un poco confundido - ¡Funciona! – dijo aun sin podérselo creer

- Jamás dude de ti papá – dijo dándole un abrazo - ¡Galaxina, resulto, la maquina funciona! – corrió a avisarle a su hermana

- ¡Cosmo, engancha a Caos me voy a la feria! – grito emocionado su padre, y casi tropezándose con todo.

Hizo su maleta, y prepararon al caballo, que era de color negro con melena plateada. Cenaron, y Galaxina le preparo bocadillos para el camino.

- ¡Adiós papá, cuídate mucho! – gritaron ambas al unísono.

- ¡Ustedes también, cuídense mientras regreso! -

Con eso, el trío familiar se separo, y Luke (su padre) se dispuso a viajar de noche, para llegar por la mañana a la feria. Solo que en el camino…

Comenzaba a oscurecer, y al parecer a Caos (el caballo), lo ponía nervioso la oscuridad.

- Bien, según el mapa, a estas horas ya debimos de haber llegado al árbol… -

Solo que Luke dejo de hablar, ya que observo que había 2 caminos que seguir, claramente, uno se miraba en mejores condiciones que otro, y las señales estaban desgastadas, que no se podía leer lo que estaba "escrito".

Y obviamente Caos tenia un punto claro, ya que había decidido tomar el camino que se miraba bien. Pero….

- Tranquilo Caos, es por acá, ya veras, llegaremos en un dos por tres. – decía Luke muy animado

Caos no muy convencido, decidió obedecer, pero su tranquilidad se escapaba cada ves que avanzaba por ese, espantoso, y tenebroso camino.

Hasta que…

*_se escucha el aullido de un lobo*_

Caos comenzó a alarmarse, y Luke, miraba aun más confundido el mapa, ya que, según el, Caos los había llevado por el camino equivocado.

- mas vale que regresemos, o si no, perderemos tiempo valioso Caos – aclaro Luke.

Al final, los aullidos comenzaron a parar…

- Ves, todo está bien Caos, solo nos queda… -

No pudo terminar, porque una manada de lobos se mostró ante ellos, dejando petrificados tanto a Caos, como a Luke.

Dejándose venir, los lobos comenzaron a asechar a Luke y Caos; estos, comenzaron a huir, adentrándose en ese camino horroroso. Mientras trataban de escapar, se le callo la linterna de fuego que llevaba consigo Luke, rompiéndose el vidrio, y dejando escapar el poco fuego que portaba.

Con esto, Caos se levanto en 2 patas, ya que se había asustado por las llamas, dejando caer a Luke. Caos sin recordar a su amo, se dispuso a huir, los lobos a su vez, lo siguieron, dejando a Luke completamente solo.

Al ver que estaba solo, Luke se levanto para ver si distinguía el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero no, no conocía nada. Estaba perdido.

Comenzó a caminar por la oscuridad, esperando que los lobos no volvieran a aparecer.

Mientras iba avanzando por el sendero, iba recordando a sus bellas hijas, pensando, "¿estarán bien?, ¿podré volver a verlas?". Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir gotas de agua caer en su cabeza.

Para su suerte, comenzó a divisar entre la lluvia, un enorme portón. Luke comenzó a correr hacia este, y al parecer estaba abierto, así que entro en lo que era, la entrada de un castillo. Corrió hacia la puerta, y al tocar la, esta se abrió.

- ¿Hola….hola? – Luke llamaba para tratar de escuchar una voz. - ¿Alguien me escucha? -

*_…Tal vez se vaya * *Esta todo empapado* *Deberíamos ayudarlo* _

Se escuchaban murmullos.

- Disculpen, pero mi caballo me dejo, y no tengo donde quedarme… - decía Luke al escuchar los murmullos. 

_* ¡Ni se te ocurra! * *Por favor… no nos pasara nada* *Sonic tiene un punto… * * ¡HEY VENGAN LOS 2 AQUÍ!* _

Los murmullos se convertían poco a poco en voces, 3 para ser exactos.

- Quisiera, poder quedarme esta noche, solo mientras pasa la lluvia – seguía diciendo Luke.

- ¡Por su puesto monsieur sea bienvenido! – salio de la sombra lo que parecía… un monstruo, este era de color azul oscuro, tenia garras, colmillos, y sus ojos, a su alrededor los tenia de color negro, y sus pupilar eran de color verde oscuro.

- **¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! **– gritaba Luke mientras caminaba hacia atrás

- **¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!** – y el monstruo comenzó a gritar igual.

Mientras Luke caminaba hacia atrás, se iba acercando poco a poco a una cosa puntiaguda con forma de candelabro.

- ¡Monsieur espere! – el extraño individuo trato de llamar su atención para evitar que este se lastimara.

- ¡Aléjate demonio! – gritaba Luke

Pero poco antes de llegar al candelabro, Luke comenzó a flotar, y se comenzó a asustar más y más.

- *_suspiro*___Gracias Silver… - dijo el extraño monstruo.

- ¿Qué…que rayos pasa aquí?... – decía Confundido Luke

- No hay problema Sonic, señor, poco falto para que se lastimara – otro monstruo apareció, su color era blanco tirándole al gris, garras, comillos, y al igual que el otro, sus ojos negros y sus pupilas amarillas; este tenia su mano derecha alzada, y de ella se desprendía una extraña luz azul turquesa.

- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – pregunto desafiante Luke

- monsieur, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, y lo atenderemos con gusto en esta estancia – dijo el Monstruo de color azul.

- Y yo soy Silver – bajo su mano, y a Luke a la vez – Silver the Hedgehog, y junto a Sonic, lo atenderemos con gusto. – dijo Sonriendo.

- ¿De a cuerdo?... – dijo no muy convencido Luke

- ¡**USTEDES SON UN PAR DE IDIOTAS! **– se escucho una temible voz acercándose…

- ¿Qué… que fue eso?... – pregunto asustado Luke…

- ¿Listo?... – le pregunto Sonic a Silver, y después salto.

- Listo – Silver le respondió tomando a Luke, y saltando, imitando a Sonic.

Se pudo ver como una silla volaba hacia la dirección donde se encontraban estos 2 hedgehogs.

- ¿Pero que rayos? – dijo Luke

- ¡Señor le pido de la manera mas adecuada, que se marche! – salio de la sombra un tercer monstruo, este era de color rojo fuerte, con garras aun mas saltadas que Sonic y Silver, estaba más musculoso, y al igual que los otros 2, sus ojos de color negro, y sus pupilas de color morado.

- Knuckles, ya relájate, solo será una noche – decía Sonic

- ¡Que tonterías dices Sonic, si el amo regresa…! -

- Vamos por este lado señor, acá esta la lumbre – lo interrumpió Silver.

Al entrar a la sala, Sonic sentó a Luke en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea.

- **¡TE DIJE QUE…!** -

- ¡Vainilla, trae té! – lo volvió a interrumpir Silver

- Yo iré, soy más rápido – Afirmo Sonic, y salió corriendo.

- **¡DETEN….! **– fue interrumpido nuevamente Knuckles por 2 niños que entraron corriendo.

- ¿Quién es el señor Silver? – pregunto otro monstruo que parecía un zorro, solo que este tenia 2 colas, era de color amarillo, y casi no tenia garras, pero si colmillos, sus ojos, al igual que todos, negros con Azul oscuro.

- ¡Traje el Té! – grito Sonic, sirviéndoselo a Luke

- **¡Té!** – Grito Knuckles - **¡ESTAN LOCOS!** – al parecer nadie le hacia caso.

- Hola señor, yo soy Cream – dijo el otro pequeño monstruo, que al parecer, era una niña conejo, esta tenia sus orejas como si fueran coletas, traía puesto un traje anaranjado, con una pequeña corbata de color azul, ojos de color negro con Café.

- Yo me llamo Miles, pero me puede decir Tails – dijo el pequeño "zorro"

- Mucho gusto niños, me llamo Luke – se sentía mas tranquilo con ellos presentes.

- ¡Tails, Cream, largo de aquí! - les grito Knuckles.

- ¡Aburrido! – exclamo Sonic.

- **¡CALLATE!** -

De pronto, se escucho, un azote en la parte de arriba, y todos comenzaron a callarse.

Se escuchaban pasos venir hacia la habitación donde se encontraban.

* _Se escucho un gruñido de un animal * _

- Ya… llego… - dijo Knuckles…

- Hay no… - decía asustada Cream.

Luke comenzó a ponerse nervioso, sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

- Aquí hay un extraño – se escucho una tenebrosa voz…

- A…amo… como… - Knuckles trato de llamar su atención, pero nuevamente fue ignorado…

Y al instante, Luke fue petrificado, por la figura de un monstruo aun mas atemorizante, este era negro, con franjas de color rojo sangre, garras que podía sacar y meter, este tenia sus ojos negros con rojo, y de todos, era quien no poseía boca, una autentica pesadilla.

- **¡¿Tu quien eres y que haces aquí?!** – pregunto sacando sus garras.

- ¡Lo… lo siento… es que… me perdí en el… bo…bosque… y….! -no podía hablar del temor Luke

- **¡NO ERES BIENVENIDO!** -

- ¡pe…per…perdón! -

Lo sujeto del cuello, y lo alzo.

- ¡se… se lo ruego… solo quería estar mientras…! -

- **¡¿REFUGIO!?** – Pregunto aun más enojado - **¡YO TE DARE UN REFUGIO!** -

- ¡NO POR FAVOR NO! – gritaba por ayuda Luke, pero al parecer, les daba temor aquel monstruo.

Y así, se infiltro en la oscuridad, llevándose a Luke con el…

Continuara…

_**Wowowowow si que conseguí el tiempo para terminar aquí n,n bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y ya aparecieron mas personajes! Entre ellos se destacan estos: **_

_**Luke – padre de Cosmo, ¿no lo conoces? **__** fs8/i/2005/321/7/0/Thorndrigan_Luke_by_Seedrius_ **___

_**Aquí lo podrás ver:3**_

_**Sonic – que es como Lumiere… algo asi xD **_

_**Silver – es el ayudante de Sonic, no aparece en la historia original, pero aquí es como un 2do lumiere. **_

_**Knuckles – este me parecio un poco raro, pero no encontré a otro que le quedara a Ding Dong. :S **_

_**Tails – que seria como Chip, solo que este no es hijo de la "Sra. Pots" ya veran porque… ;) **_

_**Cream – Ella seria la Chip original, ya que ella es la hija de la "Sra. Pots" de mi historia, que seria Vainilla. :3 **_

_**Y por fin… *redoble de tambores* SHADOW – nuestra bestia apareció!**_

_**Bueno, gracias a los pocos que leen la historia, el siguiente capitulo, ¿Qué paso con Caos (el caballo)? (no se tratara de él el capitulo, solo es como una pizca :S) pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. n,n **_

_**Ruedi: gracias por tus comentarios! Y si, estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlos cantar…: S pero creo que las canciones vendrán en los siguientes capítulos**____** gracias! **_

_**S.S.S Hedgehogs: gracias por el comentario! Aquí esta el capitulo, disgrutalo ;) **_

_**Nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo**___


	4. Comienza el viaje

_**Aquí el capitulo 3! :DD ya estoy ansiosa! xD si que la escuela me tiene con la mente perdida :S no puedo descansar un minuto -.- pero bueno n,n . solo unas pequeñas aclaraciones, las letras en itálica (cursivas) serán cuando un personaje este cantando ;) bueno esto es todo. Disfruten:3**_

Capitulo 3: Comienza el viaje…

En Mobius todo parecía normal, después de una pequeña lluvia, todos volvían a trabajar como si nada. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba Luke (padre de Galaxina y Cosmo), todos creían que él, en esos instantes, estaba en la feria.

- ¿E…estas seguro de esto Scourge?... – preguntaba nervioso Fang, al parecer ambos estaban detrás de un arbusto.

- ¡Por supuesto! Cosmo se llevara la sorpresa de su vida. – afirmo Scourge, este traía puesto un traje de… boda… y al parecer detrás del arbusto, se encontraba montado todo un banquete de bodas.

- ¡Por Dios! No puedo creer que esa tonta… ¡AGH! – decía entre dientes Sally.

- ¿Cómo es posible que Scourge se halla fijado en esa?… ¡ESA…Horrorosa! – decía Mina

- No me sorprende – dijo Bunni dejando a sus amigas intrigadas – Hay por favor, recuerden que "la suerte de la fea, la bonita la desea" –

- Espero que Cosmo se sorprenda mucho – decía Tikal mientras hablaba con Sonia

- Mientras Scourge este a su lado, estoy segura que no dejara que nadie la moleste – dijo Sonia refiriéndose a las 3 chicas anteriores.

- Valla… sí que todos están ansiosos por tu boda… - dijo murmurando Fang

- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo tratando de golpear a Fang - …tonto… - dijo entre dientes.

Había un pastel, regalos, damas de honor, ya listas las mesas, sillas, todo preparado, y claramente Scourge estaba más que confiado de que Cosmo diría "Sí", pero no todo es color de rosa…

- Primeramente quiero darles las gracias por venir a mi boda – exclamo llamando la atención de sus invitados. – ahora solo queda ver si "acepta" – dijo con tono de orgullo esa última frase.

Y al parecer a todos les dio gracia, como si de verdad Cosmo fuese así de fácil.

Dentro de la casa de Cosmo:

Galaxina había estado toda la mañana limpiando el sótano, aprovechando que su padre había salido, esta fue su oportunidad. Cosmo por su parte estuvo toda la mañana en la sala, leyendo, imaginando y dibujando.

- *suspiro* vaya, si que estaba hecho un desastre ese lugar – exclamo Galaxina poniendo la escoba, trapeador y un sinfín de trapos en el piso.

- Bueno hermana, así es papá, pero tiene una gran mente – dijo muy contenta la pequeña

- Si… - hizo una pequeña pausa para observar a su hermana menor, esta estaba recostada en el sofá individual, de una manera, no muy apropiada para una dama. – y veo que heredaste mucho de él hermanita –

Cosmo logro captar lo que Galaxina le estaba diciendo, avergonzada, se sentó de manera correcta en el sofá.

- Lo siento… - dijo con una tierna sonrisa que evitaba que Galaxina se enojase con ella.

- No importa, *suspiro*, falta hacer la cena, y necesito limpiar el ático… - dijo un poco decepcionada del terrible trabajo que tenia.

- ¡¿Quieres que te ayude?! – dijo muy energéticamente y alegre Cosmo

- ¿En serio Cosmo?... – estaba confundida Galaxina.

- ¡CLARO!, además, se muchas recetas tuyas, solo dime qué quieres cenar y yo lo preparo. – dijo orgullosa la hermana menor

- *soltó una pequeña risa*, Esta bien, está bien… - se quedo pensando, impacientando a su hermana - ¡Ya se!, prepara un Espagueti con albóndigas. –

- ¿Es todo? No tiene mucha ciencia… - estaba un poco decepcionada por la petición de Galaxina

- Tranquila, sé que no es tan difícil, pero me fascina como preparas el espagueti – le mostro una sonrisa y comenzó a subir. – Terminare con el ático, tu esfuérzate. –

- ¡De a cuerdo! – asintió Cosmo.

Cuando Galaxina termino de subir, Cosmo comenzó a guardar sus cosas, su libreta, libros y su lápiz especial, pero antes de poder ponerlas en el librero…

*** Se oye que tocan la puerta * **

- ¿Quién podrá ser?... – pensó para sí misma

Se acerco a la puerta, y esta, su padre le había puesto un pequeño lente donde podía observar por él, y saber mucho más fácil quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Para su desgracia, Scourge era quien estaba esperando… Cosmo solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero para no ser grosera, tuvo que abrir la puerta.

- Hola, Cosmo ¿Cómo te va? – lo dijo muy fresco… que daban ganas de vomitar.

- Scourge, que sorpresa verte… aquí… - retrocedía poco a poco Cosmo.

- Por supuesto preciosa, yo estoy lleno de sorpresas, y hoy, la sorpresa es para ambos. – dijo sentándose en la silla del comedor, poniéndose muy… cómodo.

- ¿A…ambos?... – solo quería sacarlo

- Claro Cosmo, veras, este día es el cual, TODOS tus sueños se harán realidad – dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo muchos ademanes hacia su persona.

- ¿Y… tu que sabes de mis sueños?... – Cosmo se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, Scourge se estaba acercando a ella rápidamente, pero ella lo esquivaba discretamente, aunque suponiendo como era Scourge, su ego no lo dejaría darse cuenta. –

- Cosmo, hermosa, te conozco ¡mejor que nadie en toda la faz de la tierra! – y de pronto, Scourge la acorralo entre la pared y su enorme cabezota llena de aire.

- ¿Oh si?... no me… había dado cuenta… - dijo muy nerviosa la pobre de Cosmo.

- Es porque te distraigo mucho linda, lo sé, pero mira, al salir de esa puerta – dijo apuntando a la puerta – dejaras de ser una niña solitaria e indefensa, porque este mismo día, ¡Tu serás mi ESPOSA! – y por ultimo le dio un fuerte abrazo casi a punto de besarla.

Cosmo no podía contener las ganas de gritarle "¡SAL DE MI CASA IDIOTA!", pero no pudo hacer nada, Scourge la estaba abrazando tan fuerte, que no la dejaba hablar…

- ¡Vamos amada mía, nos espera nuestra vida juntos allá afuera! – dijo dejándola de abrazar, tomando su brazo y comenzando a caminar.

- ¡S…Scourge espera… no estoy lista para esto! – dijo tratando de frenar, pero por la fuerza del verde erizo no podía hacer mucho.

- Tranquila nena, yo te cuidare mucho – lo dijo ignorando completamente a Cosmo.

En eso, Cosmo vio la escoba que Galaxina había dejado anteriormente. Cuando tuvo oportunidad, tomo dicho objeto, y lo puso entre el sofá individual y el sofá de 4 personas que estaba en la sala. Y con esto, logro liberarse de la fuerte mano de Scourge.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa preciosa? – dijo muy confundido Scourge.

Cosmo tomo la escoba como "arma" y trato de hablar con él.

- Scourge, perdón pero, ni siquiera me gustas, no puedo casarme con alguien a quien de verdad no amo – Lo dijo todo de una vez.

El erizo se quedo quieto, pero volvió en si después de unos segundos.

- Mi amor… - diciendo eso Cosmo se quedo en shock. – Lo sé, estas nerviosa, pero no te preocupes, después de hoy… - hizo una pequeña pausa - ¡NUESTRAS VIDAS ESTARAN UNIDAS PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD! –

Scourge estaba a punto de tomar de nuevo a Cosmo, (esta vez la iba a tomar de la cintura), pero antes de eso, tomo la escoba nuevamente, y trato de golpearlo en la cabeza, pero este se agacho.

- ¿Qué fue eso?... – dijo Scourge un poco sorprendido

- Perdón, fue un reflejo… - dijo excusándose Cosmo

Con eso logro que se distrajera, dejo la escoba de un lado, y formo un pequeño pero ingenioso plan.

- Bueno, vamos… - dijo un poco nerviosa, llevándolo justo a la puerta.

- ¡Sabia que pronto me aceptarías preciosa! – cerrando sus ojos intento besarla.

Antes de sentir sus labios, Cosmo abrió la puerta y lo empujo, dejando a un sorprendido/atónito Scourge.

Rápidamente Cosmo se encerró.

-/-/-/-

Afuera todos estaban confundidos, no esperaban ver a Scourge salir sin Cosmo, al contrario. Y no todos estaban entristecidos por eso.

Scourge cayó en un charco de lodo, Fang se acerco muy contento preguntando:

- Bueno, ¿Qué te dijo? – con cara de idiota

- ¡COSMO SERA MI ESPOSA, DE ESO NO HAY DUDA ALGUNA! – dijo sujetándolo del cuello y tirándolo al lodo.

- qué bueno que dijo que no… - dijo murmurando Fang

Se podría ver a un furioso Scourge, quitándose el lodo de la cara se fue, nadie quería molestarlo. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a levantar todo.

Con Cosmo:

- ¿Ya se fue?... – dijo mirando a todas partes…

- ¡Cosmo, alimenta a los animales! – le grito su hermana desde arriba.

- ¡Si hermana! – dijo tomando la comida, y disponiéndose a salir.

_¿Te lo imaginas?, ¡Me pidió matrimonio!__  
_  
Le dijo a una gallina.

_¿Yo?, esposa de ése patán mentecato.__  
__Madam, Scourge, ¿pueden creerlo?__  
__Madam, Scourge, ser su mujer__  
__Yo no jamás lo garantizo__  
__Yo quiero más que vida provincial._

Dijo dando una vuelta, y se dispuso a correr hasta la colina, que daba a una hermosa vista. _  
_

_Quiero aventuras que al mundo asombren__  
__Un gran amor quiero encontrar_

Galaxina comenzó a escuchar un canto, se asomo por la pequeña ventana del ático, y vio a su hermana cantar. Con una sonrisa, pensó en que su pequeña "hermanita", ya estaba creciendo.

_Que feliz a mi vendrá__  
__Y me entienda de verdad__  
__Quiero mucho más que un simple plan~_

*** Se escucha el relincho de un caballo ***

- ¡Caos! – dijo Cosmo al ver al caballo sin su jinete, quien era su padre.

-/-/-

Arriba en el ático, Galaxina noto que su hermana dejo de cantar, y se asomo por la ventana, al ver a Caos, se alarmo y bajo corriendo.

/-/-/

- ¡¿Dónde está papá?! – decía alarmada Cosmo

- ¡Cosmo! – Llego Galaxina - ¿Qué paso, y papá? – decía tomando a Caos.

- ¡No lo sé…! Llego sin papá – sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

…

El silencio reino por unos momentos.

- Iré a buscarlo – dijo rompiendo el hielo Galaxina.

- ¡Yo también voy! – dijo Cosmo decidida

- ¡No! – Dijo cortantemente, dejando a su hermana en shock – Tú te quedaras aquí, por si el vuelve –

- ¡Pero si te pasa algo, quiero…! - intento convencerla pero fue inútil.

- ¡He dicho que te quedaras! – se fue por sus cosas sin más.

Caos estaba un poco inquieto, jamás se había visto que Galaxina tomara esa actitud. Cosmo, por su parte también estaba triste, quería ayudar, pero no podía.

Estaba esperando afuera, junto con Caos, a que su hermana saliera y se despidiera.

Pero antes de eso, observo que su capa estaba afuera en el establo, y que su hermana estaba tardándose un poco…

'si tan solo pudiera…' pensaba para sí misma.

Y cuando vio la oportunidad, corrió por su capa, se la puso, se subió a Caos, y observo su casa…

- Traeré a papá… te lo prometo… - dijo para sí misma.

/-/-/

Dentro de la casa, Galaxina estaba tomando su bolsa, y escucho el relincho de Caos, pensando en lo peor, salió corriendo.

/-/-/

- ¡COSMO, COSMO, COSMO! – pero no pudo detener a su hermana.

Ya se había marchado cuando Galaxina había salido de la casa…

- …Por favor… - dijo poniendo sus 2 manos en su corazón… - cuídate mucho…-

Continuara…

_**PORFIN!**_

_**Al fin logre subir este capítulo, wowowowowowow, sí que me había tardado… pero bueno, aquí termino el capitulo 3 y…. chanchanchan! El siguiente capítulo al fin! El encuentro en bella (cosmo) y bestia (shadow). Pronto subiere el siguiente, solo debo de terminar bien los exámenes y listo:3 **_

_**Ruedi: gracias! De hecho si quería darles un parecido como a la versión zombie de mephiles. n,n y aquí están las canciones, (la hubiese puesto desde el comienzo:a) pero en fin, mas canciones y personajes vendrán en el siguiente capitulo esperalo;3**_

_**S.S.S Hedgehogs: muchísimas gracias:3 hahah para algo sirve Google traductor:3 n,n pronto subiré el siguiente**_

_**Y gracias a los lectores de esta loca historia:3 **_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo… chauuu **_


End file.
